wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/12
Kategoria:Ben Hur Wszystko na pokładzie zbudziło się ze snu. Dowódcy zajęli swe stanowiska, a załoga chwyciła za broń i udała się na pokład. Przyniesiono kołczany ze strzałami, a przy głównych schodach ustawiono wiadra z oliwą i ogniste kule. Zawieszono również dodatkowe kaganki i wiadra napełnione wodą. Wioślarze stali gromadnie, ale pod strażą i w pobliżu swego dozorcy. Między nimi, za zrządzeniem Opatrzności, stał i Ben-Hur. Nad głową słyszał zmieszany gwar ostatecznych przygotowań, jak żołnierze załogi zaopatrywali żagle, rozwijali siatki, odwiązywali machiny i wdziewali zbroje zaopatrzone byczą skórą. Wkrótce ucichło wszystko, spokój pełen niepewności i oczekiwania zapanował na galerze, spokój, który nazywa się gotowością. Na znak z pokładu, a podany hortatorowi przez niższego oficera stojącego na schodach, wszystkie wiosła zatrzymały się nagle. Cóż to ma znaczyć? Żaden ze stu dwudziestu niewolników do ławek przykutych nie zadał sobie tego pytania, bo i cóż ich to obchodzić mogło? Patriotyzmu, miłości honoru, poczucia obowiązku nie znali, doznawali raczej uczucia właściwego ludziom rzuconym na ślepo w samo ognisko niebezpieczeństwa, któremu bezradni - zaradzić nie mogą. A choćby i myśleli o tym, co się stać może, nie mogliby spodziewać się lepszej przyszłości. Zwycięstwo ścieśni tym więcej ich kajdany; los ich złączony jest z losem okrętu: utonie - to i oni w głębokościach morskich śmierć znajdą, spłonie - to i ich śmierć w płomieniach. Żaden ze skazańców nie ważył się spytać o położenie, ani kto był nieprzyjacielem, bo to by na próżno. Zresztą, jakie by wzbudziły się uczucia w tych ludziach, gdyby wrogowie Rzymu byli ich braćmi, rodakami? Zważywszy to, zrozumiemy, dlaczego Rzymianie przykuwali tych nieszczęśliwych do ławek! Nie było nawet czasu o tym myśleć. Uwagę Ben-Hura zajął szum, uczyniony wiosłami, a "Astrea" zachwiała się jakby groźnymi kołysana bałwanami. W tej chwili przypomniał sobie gotowość załogi do walki, a krew zawrzała w jego żyłach. I znowu dano sygnał z pokładu, zanurzono wiosła, a galera posunęła się nieznacznie wśród głębokiej ciszy. Nie słychać głosu z zewnątrz, cisza wewnątrz, a jednak każdy gotował się na uderzenie, które lada chwila mogło nastąpić. Sam statek zdawał się to samo odczuwać i sposobił się jak tygrys do skoku. Rosło napięcie; Ben-Hur nie miał pojęcia o przebytej przestrzeni. Nareszcie, w tej ciszy, odezwała się trąbka bojowa pełnym, czystym głosem. Hortator uderzał młotkiem w stół, a wioślarze pracowali całymi siłami. Galera trzeszczała w spojeniach i pędziła jak strzała. Nagle nastąpiło gwałtowne uderzenie, wioślarze na platformie przy hortatorze zachwiali się; wielu padło, statek cofnął się i znowu całą siłą płynął naprzód. W tejże chwili rozległ się krzyk przerażonych ludzi głuszący trąby, Ben-Hur usłyszał łamanie się okrętu, a po chwili rozległy się z pokładu okrzyki tryumfu. Rzymianie zwyciężyli, zatopili okręt nieprzyjacielski; a kim byli ci, których morze pochłonęło? jakim mówili językiem? z jakiego pochodzili kraju? Któż by o to pytał... "Astrea" płynęła naprzód! Kilku z załogi, umoczywszy bawełniane kule w oliwie, zapaliło je, co pobudziło do zacieklejszej walki. Wrzask rósł ciągle, na prawo, na lewo, z tyłu, a wśród tego zgiełku słychać było od czasu do czasu trzask, po nim krzyki trwogi, świadczące, że jeszcze jeden okręt zatopiono, a jego załoga walczy z bałwanami. Jeszcze los bitwy nie był rozstrzygnięty. Od czasu do czasu znoszono na dół rannego Rzymianina i składano na ziemi. Czasem kłęby dymu. nasycone wonią palącego się ludzkiego ciała, tłoczyły piersi. Wtedy Ben-Hur. dusząc się od gorąca i dymu, odgadywał, że przepływali w pobliżu okrętu, palącego się wraz z wioślarzami przykutymi do ławek. Tymczasem "Astrea" była w ciągłym ruchu, nagle stanęła. Przednie wiosła wypadły z rąk, a wioślarze pospadali z ławek; z pokładu niósł się straszliwy łomot i uderzenie o siebie dwóch okrętów. Po raz pierwszy łoskot przygłuszył pobudkę hortatora; ludzie w trwodze wpadali do kabiny, jakby szukali schronienia. Wśród ogólnego zamieszania padło nagle u stóp Ben-Hura ciało cudzoziemca. To barbarzyńca jasnowłosy, syn północy, a śmierć porwała go wśród rabunku i zemsty. Ale jakim sposobem dostał się tutaj? Czyżby jakaś żelazna ręka rzuciła go z nieprzyjacielskiego pokładu? Nie, to niepodobna! A więc "Astrea" miałaby być pokonana? Może to być, aby Rzymianie walczyli na własnym pokładzie? Dreszcz przerażenia przebiegł Żyda na myśl, że Ariusz znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Boże! gdyby miał zginąć! Boże Abrahama nie dopuść tego! Czyżby wszystkie jego nadzieje miały pozostać tylko nadziejami? Matka, siostra, rodzina, ziemia święta... miałby ich nigdy nie zobaczyć?! Zamieszanie rosło z każdą chwilą, spojrzał wokół, w kabinie wszystko w nieładzie - wioślarze do ław przykuci ubezwładnieni, ludzie toczący się i biegający na ślepo tam i z powrotem, jeden tylko hortator niewzruszony na swym stanowisku, wybijał takt, którego nikt nie słuchał, oczekiwał dalszego rozkazu trybuna. Był on uosobieniem owej sławnej i potężnej rzymskiej karności, która ujarzmiła cały znany ówczas świat. Przykład niewzruszonego dozorcy spowodował, że Ben-Hur zaczął rozmyślać nad swoim obecnym położeniem. Honor i powinność przykuwały Rzymianina do platformy - ale cóż jego to obchodzić mogło? Ława niewolnika była miejscem, z którego nie wstyd uciekać; umierając teraz, poświęciłby się na próżno. Nie, on powinien żyć; życie jest jego obowiązkiem, jeśli nie zaszczytem, jest własnością jego narodu, jego rodziny - matki i siostry. Stanęły one przed nim jak żywe; widział, jak wyciągały ku niemu ręce; słyszał ich błagania. Niestety! Rzymski wyrok potępił go, a póki ten miał znaczenie, ucieczka nie przyniosłaby mu pożytku. Tak, na całym szerokim świecie nie było miejsca, gdzieby go nie dosięgła karząca ręka wszechwładnego pana czy to na morzu, czy na lądzie. Pragnął wolności zgodnej z prawem, bo tylko wolnym obywatelem mógł zamieszkać w Judei i wypełnić obowiązki, którym się poświęcił: dla niego nie ma życia gdzie indziej. O Boże! jakże czekał i błagał o taką wolność. Jakże opóźniała się, a jak radośnie witał ją w obietnicy trybuna. Wszak nic innego ten wielki człowiek nie mógł mieć na myśli. A gdyby dobroczyńca ten miał teraz mamie zginąć? Umarły nie może przecież wrócić, aby wybawić z więzów żyjącego. Nie, to się stać nie może - Ariusz nie powinien umrzeć; gdyby tak się stać miało, to lepiej zginąć z nim razem, niż żyć nadal niewolnikiem na okręcie. Jeszcze raz spojrzał Ben-Hur wkoło siebie. Na pokładzie szalała walka, nieprzyjacielskie okręty cisnęły na boki "Astrei". Niewolnicy na ławach, nie widząc straży, która poszła na górę, targali swe łańcuchy, a przekonawszy się o daremności swych usiłowań, dzikim i szalonym wyciem rozdzierali powietrze. Karność zniknęła, przestrach złamał wszelki porządek, a jednak nie... bo oto hortator, spokojny jak zawsze, siedział na krześle i wydawał rozkazy, lecz nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Bez innej broni prócz młotka do uderzeń, dopełniał swymi nawoływaniami ogólny zgiełk. Ben-Hur raz jeszcze rzucił nań okiem i wybiegł... nie żeby uciekać, ale by szukać trybuna. Jednym skokiem znalazł się na pokładzie i ujrzał niebo krwawą gorejące łuną, straszliwą walkę, napierające na "Astreę" okręty, i morze pokryte szczątkami rozbitych statków. Napastników była moc nieprzeliczona. Rzymian szczupła garstka. Zaledwie objął wzrokiem ów straszny widok, uczuł, że się zapada i leci w tył. W jednym mgnieniu oka cały kadłub galery z trzaskiem się rozpadł, a morze jakby na to tylko czekało, zapieniło się, zaszumiał i zalało go. Ben-Hura otoczyła nieskończona ciemność. Chociaż posiadał wiele siły, która budzi się w człowieku w chwili grożącego życiu niebezpieczeństwa, to ciemność i szum wody obezwładniły go tak, że stracił prawie przytomność. Prąd wody popychał nim jak klocem drzewa ku kabinie, gdzie by utonął, gdyby nie opór tonącego statku, który go dźwignął w górę. Czując, że wraz z drobniejszymi szczątkami wypływa na wierzch, uczepił się jakiegoś przedmiotu i z nim płynął. Czas, który przebył pod wodą wydał mu się o cały wiek dłuższy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Gdy zaś uczuł, że jest na powierzchni wody, odetchnął głęboko, świeżym powietrzem napełnił płuca, a otarłszy wodę z włosów i oczu, wydostał się wyżej na deskę, która go ocaliła, i opierając się na niej, obejrzał się wokoło. Bliski był śmierci pod wodą, ale i na niej czekała go ona w każdej chwili. Nad wodą ścielił się, jak mgła przezroczysta, dym od płonących statków. Bitwa była skończona, ale kto był zwycięzcą, niepodobna było odgadnąć. Od czasu do czasu przesuwały się przed jego oczyma okręty, zaciemniające na chwilę purpurowe blaski pożarów. Poprzez chmury dymu, kurzawy i mgły dolatywał go trzask nacierających na siebie statków; niebezpieczeństwo zagrażało mu ciągle. W chwili, gdy "Astreę" pochłonęły bałwany, na pokładzie znajdowały się prócz jej własnej załogi dwie inne, nieprzyjacielskie. Wszystkich morze pochłonęło, wielu jednak wypłynęło na powierzchnię wód i wiodło dalej bój zacięty, którego w głębokościach morza najprawdopodobniej nie zaprzestano. W śmiertelnym uścisku walczą z sobą ze straszliwą zaciętością. W rękach wielu walecznych błyszczały oszczepy i dziryty, którymi starali się przeciwnikowi zadać jeszcze ostatni cios. I słychać było szum wód wzburzonych szamotaniem się walczących. A morze, ów wspólny grób dla przyjaciół i nieprzyjaciół, tutaj czarne ciemnością nocy, ówdzie płomienne od gorejących okrętów. Ben-Hura walka ta nie obchodziła. Czy ci, czy tamci zwyciężą, zawsze to nieprzyjaciele, a każdy z nich zabiłby go bez wahania, choćby tylko dlatego, by mu wydrzeć deskę, na której płynął. Trzeba się było spieszyć, aby opuścić złowrogie strony. Jednak nim to zdążył uczynić posłyszał szybki ruch wioseł i ujrzał galerę płynącą w jego stronę. Wysoki maszt wydawał się podwójnie wysokim, a ciemne światła, igrające na złoceniach i ozdobach czyniły go podobnym do węża, poruszającego szumiącą i pieniącą się wodę. Szybko objął Ben-Hur myślą grożące mu niebezpieczeństwo, a trzymając się szerokiej deski, obliczał sekundy i czuł, że nawet pół sekundy może go ocalić lub zgubić. Nagle na powierzchni wody, a w odległości ramienia, ukazał się hełm niby złoty promień, za nim dwie ręce, dwie silne ręce, które na pewno nie puściłyby raz pochwyconej podpory. Na pierwszy widok Ben-Hur cofnął się z przerażenia, ale hełm zanurzył się i wypłynął znowu, a ręce na próżno obejmowały wymykającą się falę, nagle łuna oświeciła bladą twarz i szeroko rozwarte usta tonącego. Oczy nie były zamknięte, ale patrzyły błędnie, oblicze trupiej bladości przedstawiało straszny obraz; jednak Ben-Hur, przypatrzywszy się krzyknął radośnie; a gdy głowa znowu się zanurzyć miała, chwycił za łańcuch podtrzymujący pod brodą hełm nieszczęśliwego i przyciągnął do deski. Był to Ariusz, trybun. Chwilę długą woda wrzała i wirowała około Ben-Hura, musiał więc użyć wszystkich sił, aby utrzymać ciało, a zwłaszcza głowę trybuna nad powierzchnią wody. Obok nich przepłynęła galera, pozostawiając ich poza obrębem swych wioseł. Płynęła pośród tonących, pomiędzy głowami nakrytymi hełmami i bez hełmów. Wtem głuchy trzask doleciał uszu Ben-Hura; obejrzał się i z niemałym zadowoleniem zobaczył, że "Astrea" była pomszczona. Walka trwała dalej; opór zmienił się w ucieczkę, ale kto zwyciężył? Dobrze pojmował Ben-Hur, jak wiele ta okoliczność zaważyć mogła na szali jego wolności i w ocaleniu trybuna. Wciągnął lepiej Ariusza na deskę, tak że go podtrzymywała, sam zaś starał się utrzymywać go w tej pozycji. Z wolna poczynało dnieć. Ben-Hur powitał dzień z dwoma odmiennymi uczuciami; nadziei i trwogi. Zwyciężyli Rzymianie, czy korsarze? Gdyby ostatni, trybun będzie zgubiony. Nareszcie nadszedł poranek, cichy i spokojny. Po lewej stronie ujrzał ląd, lecz za daleko oddalony, aby go móc dosięgnąć, a w oddaleniu tu i ówdzie pływali ludzie, równie jak on - rozbitki. Zwęglone i dymiące szczątki zniszczonych okrętów plamiły białe przestworze morza, w dali leżała galera z podartym żaglem, zgruchotanym masztem, zniszczoną ozdobną balustradą i bezczynnymi wiosłami. Dalej jeszcze widniały ruchome punkty, może uciekające lub ścigane statki, a może tylko białe, chyże ptaki. Minęła godzina, w Ben-Hurze rosła trwoga - jeśli pomoc nie przyjdzie szybko Ariusz może umrzeć. Tak spokojnie leżał, że zdawał się już umarłym. Ben-Hur z wielkim trudem zdjął z niego pancerz - przyłożywszy ucho do jego piersi usłyszał bicie serca, a ten dowód życia dodał mu odwagi. Czekał, a obyczajem swego narodu krzepił swą nadzieję modlitwą. Przyjście do przytomności po topieniu się jest stokroć boleśniejsze niż samo tonięcie; taką boleść przechodził Ariusz, zanim ku wielkiej radości Ben-Hura, zdołał przemówić. Stopniowo zaczął od mało znaczących pytań, jak i gdzie się znajduje, kto i jak go ocalił, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie bitwę. Wątpliwość w zwycięstwo zbudziła wszystkie jego obawy i czyniła nieznośnym spoczynek, jakiego używał na ciągle ruchomej desce. Z wolna uspokajał się i stawał się rozmowniejszy. - Nasze ocalenie, jak sądzę, zależy głównie od wyniku bitwy. To, coś uczynił dla mnie, uznaję w zupełności; ocaliłeś mi życie z narażeniem twojego. Cokolwiek się stanie, zapewniam ci moją wdzięczność. Nie poprzestanę na tym; jeśli los sprzyjać nam będzie i zdołamy stąd szczęśliwie się wydostać, obsypię cię łaskami, jak przystoi na Rzymianina mającego możność i władzę wywdzięczenia się. Czy jednak twą dobrą wolą i ofiarą wyświadczyłeś mi dobrodziejstwo, tego nie wiem jeszcze i dlatego - tu się zawahał - musisz przyrzec, że oddasz mi największą przysługę, jaką człowiek człowiekowi wyświadczyć może - a to przyrzeczenie musisz natychmiast wykonać. - Jeśli to, czego żądać będziesz, nie jest zakazane przez nasz Zakon, spełnię twą wolę - odrzekł Ben-Hur. Ariusz zatrzymał się chwilę. - Jesteś rzeczywiście synem Hura, Żyda? - zapytał. - Jest, jak rzekłeś. - Znałem twego ojca. Juda przybliżył się do trybuna, bo głos jego był słaby - przysunął się więc i słuchał chciwie, spodziewając się, że nareszcie usłyszy co o swoich. Znałem i kochałem go - ciągnął dalej Ariusz. Tu nastąpiła chwila milczenia, zdaje się, że jakaś nowa myśl go zajęła. Niepodobna - mówi dalej - abyś ty, jako jego syn, nie słyszał o Katonie i Brutusie. Byli to wielcy ludzie, a największymi okazali się w chwili zgonu. Umierając zostawili przykład i prawo, droższe nad wszystko. Po nich nie żyć żadnemu Rzymianinowi w hańbie i w niewoli. Czy słuchasz? - Słucham. - Każdy obywatel Rzymu nosi pierścień; stosownie do przyjętego zwyczaju, mam i ja taki, który nakazuję ci zdjąć - to mówiąc wyciągnął rękę do Ben-Hura, a ten uczynił zadość rozkazowi. - Włóż pierścień na swój palec. Ben-Hur i w tym był posłuszny. - Ta drobnostka może ci wielkie oddać przysługi - odezwał się Ariusz po chwili - mam posiadłości i pieniądze, nawet w Rzymie liczą mnie do bogatych. Nie mam rodziny, ale gdy pokażesz ten pierścień memu wyzwoleńcowi, który zarządza w czasie mej nieobecności moim majątkiem, usłucha cię we wszystkim. Znajdziesz tego człowieka w mej willi pod Misenum, a skoro mu opowiesz, w jaki sposób i gdzie otrzymałeś ten klejnot, uczyni zadość wszelkim twym żądaniom. Jeśli przeciwnie żyć będę, uczynię więcej dla ciebie, wyzwolę i wrócę cię do domu i rodziny. Jeśli wybierzesz inną drogę, dopomogę ci do osiągnięcia tego stanowiska, jakie osiągnąć zapragniesz. Czy słyszysz? - Słyszę. - A więc złóż przysięgę, na bogi; - Nie, szlachetny trybunie, tego nie uczynię bom Żyd. - Więc zaprzysięgnij na twego Boga lub użyj jakiejkolwiek najświętszej w twej wierze formuły, ale przyrzecz, że uczynisz to, co ci teraz każę. Czekam, a ty złóż obietnicę. - Szlachetny Ariuszu - ze słów twoich sądzę, że żądasz, coś bardzo ważnego. Powiedz mi więc pierwej, czego żądasz? - Czy wtedy wykonasz przysięgę? - Gdybym to przyrzekł, już byłbym zobowiązany, a - tu nagle Ben-Hur przerwał mowę wykrzyknikiem: Błogosławiony Bóg ojców moich, bo oto okręt przybywa! - Z której strony? - Od północy. - Czy umiesz rozpoznać po znakach do kogo statek należy? - Nie, byłem tylko wioślarzem. - Czy ma flagę? - Nie widzę dotąd żadnej. Ariusz zatonął w myślach i milczał. - Czy okręt ciągle płynie w tym samym kierunku? - Ciągle. - Szukaj oczyma chorągwi. - Nie ma jej. - Jak to i żadnego innego znaku? - Żagiel galery, zwinięty, trzy ławy, a płynie szybko: to wszystko, co widzę. - Gdyby to był rzymski okręt zwycięski, wywiesiłby mnóstwo chorągwi, a zatem musi to być okręt nieprzyjacielski. A wiesz, co teraz będzie? - mówił dalej. - Słuchaj, póki mogę mówić. Jeśli to okręt korsarski, życie twoje ocalone, nie dadzą ci wolności i każą znów wiosłować, ale cię nie zabiją. Ze mną postąpią inaczej, Tu zawahał się. - Ja - rzekł nareszcie - za stary jestem, abym zniósł hańbę. Niech mówią w Rzymie, że Kwintusz Ariusz zginął w boju wraz ze swym okrętem, jak przyszło rzymskiemu wodzowi. Oto co chcę, abyś uczynił, skoro okręt nieprzyjacielski tutaj się zbliży: zrzuć mnie z tej deski w morze i utop. Czy słyszałeś? Złóż przysięgę, że to uczynisz! - Nie, tego nie uczynię! - rzekł Ben-Hur stanowczo. Prawo dla mnie świętsze. Zakon nasz czyni mnie odpowiedzialnym za twe życie. Odbierz ten pierścień - to mówiąc zdjął sygnet z palca - weź go, cofnij wszystkie twe obietnice na wypadek ocalenia zrobione. Wyrok, który mnie posłał na galery, uczynił mnie niewolnikiem, ale teraz już nim nie jestem, więcej - nie jestem również twym wyzwoleńcem. Czuję się, przynajmniej na tę chwilę synem Izraela i panem siebie. Weź swój pierścień. Nie wzruszyło to Ariusza, który milczał zacięcie. - Nie chcesz? - rzekł Juda - Więc nie w złości ani z pogardy, ale aby uwolnić się od nienawistnego mi zobowiązania, oddaję twój dar morzu. Patrz trybunie. I cisnął pierścień w odmęt: Ariusz usłyszał plusk padającego w morze pierścienia, chociaż nie spojrzał w tę stronę. - Postąpiłeś nierozważnie - rzekł - jest to, w twoim zwłaszcza położeniu, czyn szaleńca. Śmierć moja nie tylko od ciebie zależy; życie to nić, którą mogę przerwać bez ciebie, a gdy to uczynię, cóż się z tobą stanie? Ludzie z postanowieniem śmierci, wolą ją ponieść z obcej ręki, bo dusza, o której istnieniu zapewnia Platon, oburza się na samobójstwo! Oto wszystko. Gdybyś ty mnie prosił o podobną przysługę, nie odmówiłbym. Teraz obydwaj jesteśmy zgubieni, a pierścień, był jedynym dowodem mej ostatniej woli i mógł ci dać szczęście. Ja zejdę ze świata opłakując wydartą mi chwałę i zwycięstwo; ty będziesz żył, aby umrzeć trochę później z wyrzutem niespełnionego świętego obowiązku - dla nierozumnych przesądów. Boleję nad tobą! Ben-Hur widział wszelkie następstwa swego czynu wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek, ale nie zawahał się. - W ciągu trzech lat mej niewoli, ty, trybunie, pierwszy spojrzałeś na mnie łagodnie. Czy tak? Nie, o nie, był jeszcze ktoś - na tę myśl głos Judy zniżył się, oczy zwilżyły, a przed oczyma duszy ujrzał tak wyraźnie, jak gdyby była tuż przed nim, twarz młodzieńca, co go napoił u starego źródła w Nazarecie. Przemógłszy wzruszenie, mówił dalej: - Jeśli twoje spojrzenie nie było pierwszym objawem współczucia w mej ciężkiej niedoli, to w każdym razie ty pierwszy spytałeś kim jestem; a jeśli w ostatniej przygodzie uratowałem cię z myślą, że twe ocalenie może mi przynieść jakąś korzyść, to mylisz się, wierz mi, proszę. Co więcej, widzę coraz wyraźniej, że Bóg użyczy mi szczęścia, jakiego pragnę tylko za pomocą sprawiedliwych środków. Idąc za głosem i przeświadczeniem sumienia, raczej umarłbym z tobą, niż bym się stał twoim mordercą. Takie jest moje postanowienie i choćbyś mi ofiarował cały Rzym, gdyby był twoją własnością i mógłbyś nim rozporządzać, jeszcze nie zabiłbym ciebie. Wasz Katon i Brutus wydają się nieświadomymi dziećmi wobec Hebreów, którzy Żydowi nadali prawa. - Czyż prośba moja nic nie znaczy? - Rozkaz miałby większe znaczenie, ale i ten mnie nie wzruszy. Umilkli i obaj czekali. Ben-Hur spoglądał często w stronę przybywającego okrętu. Ariusz spoczywał z zamkniętymi oczyma, obojętny. - Jesteś pewny - pytał Ben-Hur - że przybywający statek jest nieprzyjacielski? - Tak sądzę - brzmiała odpowiedź. - Staje i spuszcza łódź. - Czy widzisz chorągiew? - Czy nie ma innego godła, po którym mógłbym rozpoznać, czy to jest rzymski okręt? - Gdyby statek był rzymskim, miałby hełm powyżej masztu, - Nabierz więc otuchy, widzę hełm - Ariusz nie wierzył jeszcze. - Ludzie płynący łodzią ratują tonących, piraci nie znają litości, nie czyniliby tego. - Mogą potrzebować wioślarzy - odparł Ariusz wspominając, jak sam zbierał tonących w tym celu. Ben-Hur nieustannie przypatrywał się ruchom płynących. - Okręt rusza się rzekł. - W jakim kierunku? - Po prawej stronie od nas stoi opuszczona prawdopodobnie galera; ku niej płynie statek. Tak jest, zrównał się z nią i wysyła ludzi na pokład. Słysząc te słowa, Ariusz otworzył oczy i ożywił się. - Dziękuj twemu Bogu - rzekł do Ben-Hura, spojrzawszy na galerę - a i ja winienem podziękę moim. Gdyby to był statek korsarski, zatopiłyby pokonaną galerę, a nie starał się jej ratować; po tym czynie i hełmie na maszcie poznaję Rzymian. A zatem moje jest zwycięstwo, a Fortuna nie opuściła mnie. Jesteśmy uratowani, daj więc znak ręką, wołaj ich, niech przybywają prędko. Będę duumwirem... a ty... znałem twego ojca i miłowałem go; był on naprawdę księciem i przekonał mnie, że Żyd nie jest barbarzyńcą. Zabiorę cię z sobą, uczynię mym synem. Tak więc dziękuj twemu Bogu i wołaj na wiosłujących. Spiesz się, a prędko, bo musimy puścić się w pogoń, aby ani jeden rozbójnik nie uszedł. Spiesz się! spiesz na bogi! Juda wsparłszy się na desce, machał ręką i wołał z całej siły; wkrótce ściągnął uwagę kierujących małą łódką, która szybko przybyła po nich. Na galerze przyjęto Ariusza z wszystkimi honorami należnymi bohaterowi, ulubieńcowi Fortuny. Leżąc na tapczanie, wysłuchał szczegółów zakończenia walki, a gdy zebrano rozbitków, wywieszono na nowo flagę komendanta i spiesznie skierowano ku północy, aby się połączyć z resztą floty i dokonać zwycięstwa. We właściwym czasie owe pięćdziesiąt okrętów wysłanych na morze, zamknęły odwrót uciekającym piratom i zniszczono ich, biorąc dla większej sławy Ariusza, dwadzieścia nieprzyjacielskie galery do niewoli. Na wybrzeżu Misenum witano radośnie powracającego Ariusza, a towarzyszący mu młody człowiek zwrócił szybko uwagę przyjaciół trybuna, który na ich zapytanie opowiedział szczegółowo historię swego ocalenia, starannie omijając wszystko, co się do przeszłości młodego Żyda odnosiło. W końcu przywołał Ben-Hura do siebie i rzekł, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu: - Zacni przyjaciele moi, oto mój syn i dziedzic mego majątku, jeśli wolą jest bogów, abym jakiś majątek pozostawił. Będzie on nosił moje imię, a polecam go wam, prosząc byście go miłowali, jak mnie miłujecie. Adopcję przeprowadzono szybko o ile na to formalności pozwoliły; tym sposobem dotrzymał dzielny Rzymianin przyrzeczeń danych Ben-Hurowi, i wprowadził go w świat cesarski. W miesiąc po powrocie Ariusza obchodzono w Rzymie w teatrze Scaurusa jego zwycięstwo nad piratami. Po jednej stronie gmachu wisiały chorągwie, proporce, sztandary, wśród których najwidoczniejsze były dwadzieścia dzioby okrętowe ze zdobytych galer, zaś nad tym wszystkim widniał napis, ogłaszający osiemnastu tysiącom siedzącym w teatrze, następujące słowa: Kwintusz Ariusz duumwir zabrał piratom w zatoce "Euripus".